When the mighty fall
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea...All NeilAndrea. Sequel to “After he’s at her door.” Neil stumbles getting back up with Andrea's help but after bumping into Philippa, Andrea's the one in need of help. Could an extended weekend away be their solution?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When the mighty fall

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…all Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Sequel to "After he's at her door." More to come after this.

**Spoilers**: None to extremely general, everyone should be safe.

**Archive** (if applicable): Fanfiction(dot)net

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: Neil stumbles getting back up with Andrea's help but after bumping into Philippa, Andrea's the one in need of help. Could an extended weekend away be their solution?

**Author's Notes**: Sequel to "After he's at her door."

**Disclaimers**: So I don't become one of the mighty who falls on a lawsuit, I don't own.

* * *

Amber who looks as though she's literally dragged herself to work breaks Andrea's focus.

"Good morning." Andrea greets bemused.

"Nothing good about it." Amber mumbles as she inspects her reflection in the mirror, a groan precedes a grab for cover up make-up.

"Ladies night at the pub was it?" Andrea asks trying not to snigger.

"No I overslept." Amber covers; Andrea knows it doesn't have to be ladies night for Amber to have a big night. Someone should check her blood alcohol level before she's subjected to the public Andrea thinks.

"Have you heard about the DI?" Suddenly Andrea is interested in Amber.

"What about him?"

"Hasn't shown up to work, no one knows where he is, they've called the hospitals and everything."

Andrea's stomach drops and begins to churn, tension returns to her frame. No amount of telling herself this is nothing will ease her mind that is racing through scenarios. Is he telling Philippa right now?

"Oi." The Inspectors voice makes her jump; she hadn't heard the door open. "Come on, I've leant you to CID today, don't want to keep them waiting…get yourself up to the DCI's office."

The possibility of being close to the action regarding Neil spurs Andrea on, changing quickly from her street clothes.

* * *

Checking one last time she's presentable, Andrea knocks on the DCI's door.

"Yeah." The voice travels from inside the office.

As she opens the door, the DCI and Super's faces are revealed to her, they look concerned to say the least. "Andrea, come in."

"What are we going to do?" Adam Okaro asks Jack Meadows.

"Nothing we can do at this point, we've tried every number we know of and left messages all over town, his wife said she left early this morning so she knows nothing, let's just hope he turns up before it gets to the point where a missing persons report has to be filed."

"Try his phone again." Adam instructs. As Jack dials Andrea watches, committing the number to memory.

"Voice mail again." Jack informs Adam putting the phone back down.

"O.k. keep me updated." Adam Okaro says seemingly satisfied they've done all they can for the moment; he leaves the office nodding to Andrea.

"PC Dunbar, you'll be assisting Gary and Ken today. You should be familiar with the case, the assault and robbery you responded to last week. Gary'll bring you up-to-date with the recent developments.

"Thank you Sir." Andrea says before exiting…thank you for putting her close to the action and thank you for allowing her to have Neil's number. Outside the DCI's office Andrea ducks around the corner into a quiet corridor and punches the number from memory into her phone.

"Come on, come on, come on." She says as the phone connects. A quick glance around the corner confirms no action around the doors to CID; no one is looking for her yet.

"Leave a message please." Neil's recorded voice reaches her ear.

"Neil, call me please." Andrea finishes her message by leaving her number. She avoids leaving her name; she knows her having his number let alone someone else hearing her message will ruffle him.

Andrea feels a loss of confidence as she pushes through the CID doors; usually she'd be riding high because Neil would be close by or her ultimate destination. The current situation has left her feeling vulnerable; she imagines the judging eyes of the CID offices on her, questioning why she's here. She scans the room looking for Gary who's hunched over his desk.

"Gary." Andrea says to get his attention. He stands posing for a camera somewhere.

"Hey Andrea." He smiles a little too much and it makes Andrea feel uncomfortable. "You hear about the DI?"

"Everyone's talking about it." Andrea informs him her eyes wandering past him first then her mind tunes out of the conversation which is three quarters Gary promoting himself. Something far more important has made itself known to her consciousness.

"Gary I need your help." Andrea returns her focus. "Can you cover me for an hour?"

"Andrea!"

"One hour Gary… Thanks." Before he can answer she's pushing through swinging doors.

* * *

Andrea pushes her car a little faster, scanning the cars behind her for marked police officers. It's just a hunch but she feels confident. He hadn't been explicit; something just told her this is where he'd be.

Her silver car slips into a small space and she sets the alarm as she jogs across the street. At the iron gates she scans looking for Neil; on a bench in the middle of the garden she can see the back of a head of dark hair.

"Please let it be Neil." She says to herself as she scales the gate.

The grass is wet underfoot making the slightest squeak under her shoes as she heads towards the bench. Inside her head she searches frantically for a reason to explain her presence if this isn't Neil.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" The familiar voice says, she's a mere three steps away from him.

"Took on a hunch, how'd you know it was me?" Andrea returns with another question.

"I know your walk." He replies matter-of-factly. "How'd you get in?"

"Climbed over the gate." She replies and Neil combines a smile with a short exhale of breath.

"So…" Andrea doesn't know where to begin.

"So…" Neil echoes as she sits next to him.

"Everyone's worried about you at work; they've been calling and calling." Andrea waits a beat wondering if she should alert him, he's bound to find the message sooner or later. "I called you too, left a message."

"You have my number?" There's less concern in his voice than she expected.

"I watched the DCI as he dialled it earlier, don't worry it's not stored in my phone and I cleared it from my outgoing calls record. I didn't even leave my name on the message."

"Good." Neil answers with no measure of meaning put into the word.

"Were you wearing these clothes when you dropped me off last night?" Neil's eyes join Andreas surveying the crinkled clothes that cover the body she knows so well.

"I guess I can't remember." Neil brushes the question off.

"You were, Neil what's going on…did you go home last night." Andrea's voice is laced with concern. Neil is a leader, always in charge.

"Yes and when I couldn't face it, I went to the pub and I drank a few with a fellow whose been divorced twice, had one heart attack and was sacked suddenly from a top managerial position at the age of 40. When I came home Philippa was unimpressed I'd missed parent/teacher night and she picked a fight with me and locked me out."

"You've been sitting here all night?"

"No, I went back to the pub until they kicked me out and then I wandered around till I found myself here."

"What have you been doing here exactly?"

"Wondering what the hell I've done with my life and what I'm currently doing with it."

Andrea's never seen Neil like this before, quite the opposite actually and something tells her not too many other people have seen this either. She believes this is the first time he's had an affair and despite protesting to the contrary she knows he feels some guilt. She blames the conversation they had in this very garden for this apparent slide and from the first time he stood hesitantly outside her door, needing Andrea to encourage him inside, she realised a certain percentage of Neil's tough exterior doesn't come naturally. He's vulnerable on some points just like the rest, but never let it be known.

There's only one way Andrea can think to handle this.

"Neil, look at me." Her voice is confident and steady, but not enough to get him to look at her. It takes a gently coaxing from her hand on his cheek. "You had a rough night, you had a fight with your wife – there are probably more couples who fight on any given night than make love. You'll go buy some flowers for her and apologise when you get home. You met a guy who probably abused his wives that's why they left him. He's drank, smoked and eaten greasy food all his life so something was bound to happen – he should be grateful he's alive. As for his job, a drinking, smoking, wife abuser is hardly an image a company wants to project, nor does it make a productive worker. As for your life – you have none of these qualities. You've worked hard, achieved a top education, moved quickly through the MET ranks putting a criminal or two away behind bars along the way, making society safe and oh you've managed to raise a son."

Neil takes a moment to absorb what she's said but Andrea knows she's reached him when he squeezes her hand.

"You're worrying me Neil, you're usually so confident and in control." Andrea searches his eyes for any sign of the Neil she knows.

"I don't put this side of me on display at work."

"I need you to call Superintendent Okaro, tell him you're sorry you caused so much panic but you overslept because you haven't been feeling well. You didn't hear the phone because of the cold and flu medication you're taking and you'll be into work in an hour." Andrea instructs to Neil's bowed head.

He doesn't reach for his phone instead pulling Andrea into an embrace. Over his shoulder she says. "I love you Neil and I'll always be here for you, call me next time, don't drink yourself into depression."

Over her shoulder he nods. "I needed to think about some things."

They walk arm in arm to the gate while Neil calls into work. This time Andrea doesn't have to climb over the gate.

* * *

Inside Andrea's car Neil puts his hand on her arm pausing her from starting the car.

"Thank you." He follows up the sentiment with a kiss that barely brushes her lips at first; Andrea demands more of the kiss.

"You scared me today." She confesses; face centimetres from his, fingers dancing lightly over his facial features. "You also smell like whiskey so you'll have to go home and change first." One last open lipped kiss and Andrea starts the car.

"I can't go home; all the messages will be there. Philippa probably knows by now and she'll be asking me what's going on."

"You can't go into work either; everyone will know you aren't sick." Neither of them says anything as the car heads in the direction of Andrea's flat.

* * *

"You're not coming up?" Neil asks as Andrea hands him a key from her set.

"Gary is covering me for an hour and my time's almost up." Neil looks at the key and up at the block of flats. "Just wash your clothes on a short cycle and put them in the dryer. You know where the bathroom is." Neil closes in much of the gap between them; breathing in her scent, Andrea meets him the rest of the way. Their kiss is hot and open mouthed, arms wrapped around one another.

"I'd better go." Andrea says regretfully, nose to nose with Neil.

She watches as he disappears up the steps to her flat before heading back to work.

* * *

"Andrea!" Gary calls after her, taking two steps at a time.

"What Gary?" Andrea replies strongly continuing up the stairs.

"What do you know about the DI?" Gary whispers conspiratorially, backing her into the wall.

"Nothing Gary what are you talking about?" Andrea covers sliding a hint of annoyance into her voice.

"He turned up while you were out." Gary says in an accusing tone.

"Gary I was paying the rent." Andrea lies stepping closer to the young detective. He backs up, smug look draining from his face.

"Well o.k." Gary's cockiness slides away.

"You need my help today or what?" Andrea calls as she enters CID.

"Yeah we…" He starts but Andrea has left him in her wake.

* * *

"Can you check out these guys for us?" Ken requests handing Andrea a number of files. Outside the window a taxi pulls up, forsaking Ken's voice Andrea watches as Neil slides out and strides confidently to the front door of the station.

"Consider it done." Andrea smiles leaving CID. At the top of the stairs she hears his voice and makes the decision then to take the long way around.

Her heart beats faster as he comes closer; his clothes are clean and unwrinkled though a little casual. She has faith he came up with a suitable excuse. His eyes meet with hers as he explains to the DCI the reason he came in a cab is the heavy medication he's on, their eyes don't unlock until they've passed each other. There's nothing now that can stop the smile spreading over her face. She feels balanced now everything is seemingly back to normal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Gina Gold calls rounding up her uniforms and herding them into the briefing. "Come on PC Dunbar." The inspector calls to her last PC. The room is full when Andrea enters; the superintendent is already bringing them up to date with the sniper case. At the side of the room Andrea leans against a table, in front of her the taller uniformed officers block her view. She has a free run to the door but can barely be seen by anyone else in the room from the chin down.

The door opening registers with Andrea but her focus doesn't shift from committing the new details of the case to memory. She knows it's him from the moment the table shifts as he leans his body weight against it. His after shave surrounds her and not willing to take a chance, she scans the room trying to locate anyone whose interest has been taken by the later arrival.

Andrea steals a glance at him, profile – so handsome and then stares back at the floor. She feels his eyes on her, a sixth sense that must throw back for millions of years in humans – the source of all feelings of self-consciousness. Neither of them smiles, it's too risky with this many people. His eyes drop to the floor and Andrea re-focuses on the briefing.

She feels the electricity before they even touch. The smallest of her fingers and the smallest of his connect, there's not one part of her body that she doesn't become aware of.

Andrea adjusts her hand from her side to curl around the edge of the table. It's a matter of moments before Neil's hand is next to hers, his pinkie wrestling to secure the affection of hers.

It's high-risk behaviour; Andrea keeps her head foreword thankful that the blinds behind them are closed. She feels an ache at the sudden loss of his touch that is replaced by cold metal…her key.

Quickly she hides it under her hand; his touch however minor awakens memories in her that she pushes aside before they cause her to blush.

As the super winds up, Andrea makes her most daring move, slipping the key back into the side pocket of his pants. His eyes catch hers, questioning but no words are exchanged.

As the room begins to empty the voices rise to discuss what they've just heard, Andrea stands and takes her opportunity when there's plenty of cover. "Keep it, I'll get another made."

She joins a conversation with Honey as she exits the room and no one is any the wiser about what has just gone on between her and Neil.

* * *

"Andrea Dunbar?" The unknown male standing outside her door asks. 

"Who wants to know, you're not selling anything are you?" Andrea's just too tired to be polite.

"Delivery for you." Andrea notices his nametag reads Adam as she signs for her delivery.

"Enjoy them Miss." Adam wishes as she takes ownership of the dozen red roses that were resting on the ground behind him out of sight.

Juggling with the flowers and searching for her key, it takes a minute for Andrea to realise she no longer has a key. Underneath the carpet that has lifted from the concrete two steps down she rescues her spare.

Once her flat is bathed in a warm light, in the kitchen Andrea searches for a piece of glassware suitable to hold the red dozen in. Arranging them in a vase on the table the card reveals itself to her. She admires the roses as she slips onto the sofa and removes the tiny card from its envelope. _Thank you, Love Neil_, it reads. Tucking her legs underneath her and resting her head on the arm of the sofa, Andrea flashes through all their happy moments and like a beautiful rose has its thorns, Andrea feels the thorn in this moment is that she can't call him to say thank you.

* * *

It takes four days for Andrea's path to cross Neil again at work. At the end of her shift she keeps her head down, avoiding eye contact with the sprinkling of CID staff. Debbie McAllister makes Andrea feel most uncomfortable, it's as though she can see right through her and knows all Andrea's secrets. 

So happy to see Neil behind her desk Andrea feels as though she glides through the door. Neil looks up and saves his smiles till he's checked the CID office.

"PC Dunbar what can I do for you?" Neil asks for the benefit of anyone in earshot, the door closes on his sentence. "Did you get the flowers?" He asks as they stand behind the door for cover.

"They were beautiful Neil, thank you…" He waits sensing she has more to say.

"But." He prompts.

"You have a key to my flat…I have to be able to call you Neil."

"So call me." Neil accepts, leaning against the back of his desk. His looks makes her weak, she can feel his affection for her.

"I'll be careful about having the number stored in my phone; I'll block my number from appearing on your phone." Andrea offers as if it were a negotiation.

"We're not spies." Neil says smiling and leaning towards her, after a moment Andrea realises it's a joke and smiles herself.

"I'd like to thank you properly for the flowers." Andrea says flirtingly.

A quick glance into CID to see if the meeting has been noticed and Neil returns his gaze to hers. His lips press together for a moment as if he's running the words he's about to say through his head.

"I'd like that very much and I might just take you up on that tonight." She loves the voice he uses, just a notch up from a whisper and from the back of his throat someplace.

Andrea had glided into the office, on her way out she floats.

* * *

The key in the lock shifts Andrea's attention from the TV that was only half entertaining her anyway. At first the dull light from outside her flat does little to backlight the figure entering through her front door. It isn't until he steps into the warm light of the room where she's sitting that she can really see him. Not a crinkle anywhere as usual but he does look tired. They don't exchange words as Neil drops into the sofa leaning against her chest. The domesticity of the situation strikes Andrea, all over London one person comes home to another…Andrea doesn't know what to say, somehow 'how was your day honey?' doesn't fit their picture. 

"You look tired." She says finally, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am…what are you watching?" His head bends back placing a kiss on her lips successfully despite the awkward angle.

"Some garbage." Andrea says brushing off any value it might have had in occupying her before he arrived. "You eaten?"

"Yeah I grabbed…" He doesn't finish his sentence, staring at the images that cross the screen

"Let's go to bed?" Andrea receives no opposition.

Their clothes are removed slowly with tenderness and care rather than lethargy, landing in a pile at the end of the bed. Under the warmth of the covers they move together unhurriedly, exploring and appreciating every inch of each other.

* * *

Its cold, the type of cold that surrounds you and cuts through every layer of clothing you have on. It's dark too, the only guide, a frosted over window which disperses the light behind it radiating a homely welcoming sight. The cold means she can only stand to wipe away a small patch of the window with her bare hand but it's enough for her to see inside. A happy family scene, mum in the kitchen and a son at the table, she longs for a fraction of the heat coming off the bowl in front of him. A man enters – Neil. The scene unfolds right in front of Andrea's eyes; it doesn't take anything for the crescendo of their voices to reach her ears. An argument ignites; insults and accusations are traded, picking at seemingly inconsequential things rife and deliberate snide seeps into their voices. At the table the young boy covers his ears, tears rolling down his face. 

"This is your entire fault and her fault." Philippa yells, pointing to the window where Andrea is playing voyeur. She jumps back but realises her efforts to hide herself are futile. "You've broken up our family."

Neil stalks across the room and vanishes into the darkness of the next room.

"Please don't go dad." The young boy cries out loud…Andrea can hear the heartbreak in his pleas.

* * *

Gasping loudly as she sits straight up in bed, Andrea concentrates on slowing her beating heart. 

"You alright?" Neil sleepy voice breaks through the night's silence. His arm that once rested possessively over her has been flung back onto his side.

"Yeah it was just a…"

"Guilt dream." Neil finishes rubbing his eyes.

"Nightmare I think I'm going to call them from now on."

"What time is it?"

"Half one." Andrea replies falling back into her pillow. Neil pulls her into his chest, close contact to ward off the dream demons.

"When you go back to sleep I'll have to go." Neil informs her, Andrea doesn't want to think about it, enjoying his presence as he brushes the hair from her forehead. Safe in his arms it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

The crinkling of paper Andrea decides isn't something she should hear this early in the morning. The space next to her once occupied by a warm body is now cold, but the warmth has left a note. _Sorry I had to go, love you, Love Neil._ Although she smiles as she rolls back over in the bed, last nights dream is still very present in her mind.

* * *

"You haven't been around much lately." Yvonne comments as they pass an elderly man walking with the aid of a cane. 

"Yeah I have." Andrea defends, this line of conversation doesn't worry her but she goes on guard to make sure she doesn't say anything she might regret.

"Mmm-Hmm." Yvonne says skeptically as Andrea's phone chimes. She flips open the phone to see she has a message from Neil. Daring not open it, waiting a beat to make Yvonne think she's read the message.

"So who's it from?" Yvonne teases.

"No one." Andrea replies lightly but Yvonne is not convinced. "It was the phone company they're putting up the price of overseas calls or something."

"Uh-huh." Yvonne says a little more convinced. "Wait Mrs. Thompson." Yvonne calls to the elderly lady who's dropped her keys.

It gives Andrea a chance to sneak a look at her message.

_Meet me in the car park at the end of your shift._

There's a spring in her step as she walks the rest of her shift.

* * *

Andrea winds her car around and up the car park, there's no sign of Neil on the lower level… too many cars and people are coming or going who might recognise them. The top level is deserted except for Neil's car. As he sees her approach he gets out of the car and leans against the door. 

"What are you smiling about?" Andrea asks over the top of her car as she shuts her door.

"Nothing." He says continuing to smile and look down.

"What?" Andrea says feeling self conscious as she stands opposite him. A small squeal escapes past her lips as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into him, kissing her thoroughly.

"What is it?" Andrea smiles warmly remaining leaning against him.

"Philippa's going away next week," Neil looks down and smiles. "All week, overseas to extradite a criminal back here for her case."

The news intrigues Andrea who stares across the car park wondering what he'll say next. Neil absorbs every inch of her face, trying to gauge a reaction. A gentle hand on the back of her neck and thumb stroking her cheek brings Andrea back from her thoughts.

"I've booked us a couple of nights away." Neil says with a plain face, keeping his cards close to his chest till he knows her feelings. Andrea's head drops but it doesn't take long for a smile to spread across her face. Neil's head drops capturing her lips with his, heightening herself on her toes Andrea slides her arms under Neil's suit jacket. His kisses are hungry as he gathers Andrea into his own arms.

"Did the right thing then." Neil whispers as his lips hover inches from hers. Andrea's only reply is to initiate another kiss. "I have to go back to work." Neil says once the kiss finishes, Andrea straightens his tie as he presses his lips to her forehead. "Pack something nice this place is pretty posh."

Neil walks away, holding her hand till their arms can stretch no further. Andrea waits a beat but goes after him grabbing his arm and pressing her body against his, she needs a goodbye kiss. He waves as the car glides away.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

'I shouldn't' Andrea thinks eyeing off the outfits that hang at the front of the boutique. The only thing Andrea can usually afford to do inside is browse. She rationalises a new outfit is befitting of her trip with Neil and the self-esteem boost could help with the guilt's.

She browses through the racks looking for something that catches her eye; she pulls outfits at random looking at the design and fit. At the back a white dress catches her eye however Andrea talks herself out of the purchase when she sees the price tag. On a mannequin nearby a red outfit catches her eye, it's the right shade of red to compliment her dark hair with a plunge at the front and back of the top and tiny spaghetti straps. The skirt shimmers deep red with a sheer overlay that's beaded in places. Andrea knows she's found the outfit but doesn't dare look at the price till she's tried it on.

There are only two change rooms; Andrea slips into the unoccupied one, pulling the door closed behind her. The material feels soft next to her skin and it moulds to her every curve. She steps out to scrutinize herself in the full-length mirror and she likes what she sees. It's even all right that behind her stands a woman trying on the same outfit.

"Hello." The unfamiliar voice says, spinning Andrea around. She considers it a miracle that no discernable reaction crosses her face.

"Hello." Andrea says meekly looking Philippa Manson straight in her eyes. They're wearing the same outfit; Philippa's is two sizes bigger than Andrea's.

"We met at the wedding right?" Philippa recalls.

"Yes, Andrea."

"Philippa, I'm Neil Manson's wife." Andrea feels sick, pit of the stomach sick.

They stand in silence for a moment; Andrea just doesn't know what to say and is afraid her guilt is written all over her face.

"Well I was happier about how I looked in this before I saw you in it, oh to be young again and have nothing that sags." Philippa jokes, Andrea manages a weak smile as she feels bile building up in her system.

"No it looks great on you." The back of Andrea's throat is bone dry.

"No it looks great on you, you should get it." Philippa encourages and Andrea feels worse because Philippa is being so nice.

"I don't know I'm not sure about the price." Desperation to have the conversation over with creeps in.

"They're a little pricey here and I guess a PC's wage doesn't help." Philippa smiles. "Special occasion?"

Andrea feels faint and sicker than before. "Friends birthday party." She lies.

"I'll sure you'll have a good time even without the new outfit." Philippa smiles. "See you again maybe." With the flash of another smile she disappears back into her change room.

Andrea doesn't feel the instant relief she craves as she sits on the modest bench in the cubicle with her head between her knees, concentrating on her breathing. When she's sure she won't run into Philippa again, Andrea leaves the red outfit where it falls and hurries out of the boutique.

In the ladies room Andrea leans against the door of the locked stall. She couldn't do it, couldn't buy the outfit regardless of the price. She couldn't handle that it had caught Philippa's eye as well. She couldn't stand the possibility of Neil complimenting her on it. The thought of him taking it off her before they make love causes her to dry reach over the toilet.

* * *

Although the corridor doesn't physically spin, Andrea feels light headed enough to place an arm against the wall. Sleep did not come last night, she spent the dark hours wandering her apartment and staring at the ceiling above her bed. The nausea stayed with her after bumping into Philippa earlier that day. 

Around her uniformed officers rush by, oblivious to her condition. She closes her eyes willing whatever this is to pass, even though this tactic hasn't work for the last six hours.

Someone approaches and then slows, when Andrea opens her eyes she recognises the polished black leather shoes standing in front of her.

"Not now Neil, I feel like I'm going to collapse," Andrea whispers placing her free hand against her stomach.

"Gina!" Neil's voice bangs around inside her head. She hears the authorative steps of Gina Gold approach before…nothing.

The voices are first to return, indiscernible at first like thousands of people in a crowd – just a murmur. Then Gina in take charge mode and Neil competing, battling for supremacy. Then faces…a gaggle of onlookers and Gina's face, one that embodies the saying 'written all over her face' in this case its decades of police work. Then Neil's touch searching for her pulse on her neck.

"I'll take her home." Andrea hears him say.

"Might be an idea to take her to St Hughes, she still looks a little spacey." Gina suggests.

"I don't think it's that serious." Neil counters. "I'll call one of her friends to come over and watch over her when we get back to hers."

Neil's arms are strong around her, pulling her up until she's on her feet again. Still hazy Andrea walks with assistance from Neil and Gina towards the exit.

"Get her address could you?" Neil requests and on the inside Andrea smiles, his car could navigate its own way to her flat. Gina steps away from Andrea, off to get an address Neil knows by heart.

Outside the afternoon is sunny but not necessarily warm. Andrea squints in the new brightness and stumbles going down the first step. At the bottom of the stairs Neil scoops her up, an arm under her knees another around her back. Instinctively Andrea encircles his neck with her arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Like this she feels safe – nothing bad can happen.

"Oh!" She says disappointed as her feet softly hit the ground again. She leans against the car as he opens the door then guides her into the soft leather seats.

"You o.k.?" He checks, Andrea nods in reply, closing her eyes and getting comfortable in the seat using the headrest as a pillow.

The door opens and Gina's voice filters into the warm vehicle. "Here's her address, do you have anything you need taken care of?"

"I was about to go for the day anyway. I'll call you with an update." He replies and the car moves slightly as he gets in; when the engine purrs to life he immediately turns the radio off.

The car moves slowly out of the station and after what Andrea imagines is a few blocks they slow. A gentle hand rests on her forehead for a moment and then slides its fingers between hers. She looks down where his hand rests in hers and then up at his profile. She could care less about the rest of the world that rushes through the busy intersection as they wait.

* * *

"We're here," Neil smiles having pulled up outside the block of flats. Andrea fumbles for the door handle, once again letting the real world in. There's no affection between them as they approach the building, there's probably a number of nosy neighbours who have taken keen notice of Neil's occasional presence with Andrea. 

"I can't carry you up the stairs sorry." Neil says with a smile in his voice, slipping his hand into hers once again. At her door he finds her key among the others in his life and lets them in.

The flat is just as she left it, sunlight streaming in. "You want a drink?" Neil offers watching her gaze into the depths of her living space.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed." Andrea replies absently, letting go of his hand so he can search the kitchen for a glass.

She doesn't hear him approach, nor see him standing in the doorway watching her change. The uniform hides her figure, its removal reveals the body he knows so well, skin soft, touch tender all of which is simply an outer layer that protects a personality kind, feisty and strong with an investigative mind few cops are blessed naturally with.

"You are making me feel self conscious." Andrea says snapping him from his thoughts. Her feet make no noise on the carpet as she walks over and searches for something to wear to bed.

"I am?" Neil's not sure why, they've been closer than this with less on before.

"Because…you're here and you're watching me."

"If you think I haven't watched you before." Neil smiles.

"It's different." Andrea ventures and then pulls back.

"It's intimacy outside of the bed." Neil finishes, Andrea nods he's spot on.

She climbs into bed watching Neil as he places the water on her bedside table and sits himself next to her.

"You feeling better?" His hand brushes an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes thanks for taking the risk."

"No risk, I'll ring Gina Gold and tell her I took you home and waited till a friend got here then left."

"Still." Neil leaves it at that wondering if he should broach the subject he was going to as he came along the corridor earlier.

"Philippa said she ran into you the other day." Andrea's forehead immediately drops to rest against his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry." Andrea feels queasy again. "That's why I've been feeling off."

"Nothing to apologise for, she doesn't suspect anything she just remembered you from Jim and June's wedding and said you were both trying on the same outfit."

"Yeah." Andrea confirms looking up.

"She said you were buying for a special occasion, a birthday."

"I was buying for our trip." Andrea corrects him.

"Come as you are, you don't have to run your credit card up to the limit for me."

"Who says it was for you?" Andrea's head tilts as she smiles. "A girl needs a special outfit sometimes to make her feel good."

"I'm sorry you had to run into Philippa." Neil's smile fades to serious.

"Not your fault, no ones." Andrea says caressing a palm on the side of his face. "Is Colin staying with you while Philippa's gone?" Andrea asks as she lays back into the pillow.

"He's going with Philippa; it only takes a couple of days to do the legal stuff to extradite this guy so they're going to take a couple of days beforehand. We both feel guilty sometimes because we work so much, so this is making it up to him." Neil explains as he pulls the covers up over Andrea, he can see she wants to ask the question. "Think you can put up with me for a week?"

"I don't know, I suppose if I absolutely have to." Andrea mocks with a smile; secretly she's overjoyed at the thought of a week of waking up next to Neil. She closes her eyes feeling the nausea dissipating. Neil's hand caresses her face lovingly; it's the last thing she remembers before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

The poster catches Andrea's eye as she steps out of her building to go to work. There's a photo on it and information and if she didn't know better she'd say it was a wanted poster – like those that feature in American western movies. The photo becomes clearer as she steps closer, it's Andrea and she's smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world. Wanted, the poster reads, for the crime of adultery. There's a reward for Andrea if she's taken alive and a number to call – Philippa Manson. Andrea trembles as she rips down the poster, screwing it up and stuffing it in her uniform, but the effort is fruitless, as she turns Andrea sees them all. Up and down the street every space – public or not is covered with the same poster - cars, poles, pathways, fences and front doors. Andrea runs, her own body trembling and flees back into her own flat. The front door slams behind her. 

Waking with a start sitting halfway up in bed she curses this new guilt dream and from the table next to her she takes up the glass of water Neil left earlier in the night. The water is now room temperature and little comfort to Andrea, as she lies back down in the bed she attempts to push the dream from her mind.

* * *

"Aren't we Miss down in the dumps this morning." Yvonne comments as the two join the line for some food. "Feeling better today?" 

Andrea doesn't comment just forces a smile onto her face to satisfy Yvonne. Her mobile phone chirps as she collects her tray, once they're sitting opposite one another Andrea flips open the phone and reads the message from Neil. _Philippa and Colin left early this morning, can't wait till we can be together, see you tonight. _What earlier had to be forced, now comes naturally.

"Oooh secret lover, eh?" Yvonne guesses from Andrea's smile.

"As if." Andrea comes back sarcastically.

"Yeah right, oooh Andrea, I love you Andrea." Yvonne teases puckering her lips.

"You know how stupid you look right?" Andrea deadpans.

"You're seeing someone, it radiated out of you when you got that message…an ah! I forgot about that one the other day, the one from the 'phone company' you are seeing someone."

"Whatever you say Yvonne." Andrea sighs pretending to be bored with the conversation.

"Tell me do I know him, is it someone here?" Yvonne lowers her voice and leans towards Andrea. "You were faking yesterday weren't you, so you could go see him."

"You're delusional you know that, next thing you'll tell me is Mickey Mouse is dating Inspector Gold and the dish ran away with the spoon because they're having an affair. The message was from my dad if you must know, my parents want to come and visit in the next couple of months."

"O.k." Yvonne relents sitting back properly in her chair. "I don't believe it, but I'll drop it for now."

Nothing could spoil Andrea's improved mood, not even Yvonne digging for gossip.

* * *

"Lance!" Andrea calls running after the young probationer who's about to go back onto the streets. 

"Andrea." He replies spinning around. "I'm due back out there."

"It'll only take a moment; can I swap your Tuesday for my Friday shift?" Andrea presses her hands together as if praying for a yes answer.

"As long as you clear it with the Inspector, Smithy and anyone else who needs to know." Lance agrees.

"Thank you so much…and Lance don't tell Yvonne I'm swapping please."

"O.k." He laughs heading through the swinging doors. There's a new spring in Andreas step, only one more hurdle to her and Neil spending an extended weekend together. As it turns out, those in charge have no issue with the shift swap either.

* * *

To Be Continued…In the next story. Story ID 2525486 


End file.
